I am Emmett Cullen
by Sexy Faiy
Summary: what if Emmett was the single cullen not edward
1. Chapter 1

I Am Emmett Cullen do not own the people but just the idea

Chapter One

I stepped out of my old beat up truck it was my first day of Classes since I just moved to forks two days ago. As I waled towards forks high some of the kids were staring at me including a group standing by a jeep two couples and a bigger male that looked like he should be playing in the NFL by now. I start heading up the steps and I almost fall before I can land there is a strong arm around my waist and I am face to face with the with the handsome muscle boy I saw moments ago by his car.

"Be careful next time I might not be able to catch you I am Emmett Cullen this is my brother Edward pointing to the Red head boy, this is my sister Rosalie, this is my other sister Alice, this my other brother Jasper It nice to meet you." he pointed to each member of his family

"You are new to forks right?"

"Yes I am Bella Swan,"I replied looking up at him

"ok I show you where the office is so they can tell you what classes you have " He takes my hand and leads me to the office. I saw the looks that girls were giving that I did not notice that Emmett's hands were ice cold. We entered the office the women behind the desk smiled when she saw Emmett of course she did he was handsome.

"Hi Miss Carter I am here to pick up Bella Swan class list and I was hoping she could have some of her classes with my brothers, sisters and I since we are the only people that she knows."

I stand there looking at him like this is never going to happen when she finally handed him everything he looked at it and then smiled at me.

" you have most of your classes with Alice or I and she willed be thrilled about that and you locker is right next mine but lets get to class our English teacher hates when you are late to class." He grabbed my hand again and we exited the office and headed to class we reached the class room with just a minute to spare when I walked in I handed the teacher a note the only empty seat was next to Emmett so I took it. Class was boring me because most of it I had already learned in my other school I sat the drawing in my notebook when a note slid next to my arm it was from Emmett_ will you go out with me tonight _yes I replay and hand it back to him. The bell rings we get up and walk out there is someone standing in front of me

"Hi I am Mike Newton you are Isabella right?"

"Bella"

"well hey do you want to hang out tonight."

I fell a strong arm come around my Shoulders I look up it is Emmett

"Actually Newton she is going out with me tonight so leave he alone." and we walked out of the class room Alice and Jasper where standing there Alice was jumping up and down next to Jasper.

" I hear we are going to have some classes together Bella."

"Yes we are."

She takes off jumping down the hall

"ok is she always that happy."

Emmett smiles

"Yea she is the fire cracker of the family."

Chapter 2

When we got to lunch Alice all but dragged my to the lunch table I did not even have time to get any lunch. Emmett walked over and place a tray of food in front of me he sat beside me and his arm was around my shoulders.

"So what are you going to wear tonight on your date with my brother?"

"I do not know yet I don't even know where we are going."

"Bella please come over our house later and let me help you get ready please." she begged

"Do you always get your way."

"Yes."the rest of the family answered at once.

"Ok I guess I am coming over then.

Alice clapped her hands and leaned in to Jasper I took a bite of the pizza and Jessica came over.

"Hi Emmett um I was wondering if you could help me with English homework tonight."

Openly flirting with him in front of me.

"Sorry Jessica I can't I am going out with Bella and stop flirting with me Jess I am with Bella now."

She turned and stomped away and all of us laughed,

"what was that about?"Rosalie answered me/

"that is Jessica getting very mad for the fact that she has been trying to Emmett for two years and you did it in less then a day." and smiled at me.

"Oh."

Lunched finished and I headed to my last class with Alice it was gym I was not looking forward to it. we went to the locker and we got changed I could hear girls talking about me.

"Can you believe she is dating Emmett Cullen he is to good for her."

Before Alice grab me I was in front of the girls.

"Just because Emmett chooses to date me and one of you fake girls it is up to him." I walked over to Alice she was smiling and said.

"Give me your keys and I will take your truck home to your house so you can spend more time with Emmett and I will meet you there."

I handed her the keys and walked out of the locker room and right in to Emmett's arms.

"So I head gym was fun."

I looked at Alice how is he knowing things before I tell him I wonder in my mind,

"some girls wonder why you are with and I told them you did not some one that was fake." we went to our lockers and got the books we need after I closed my locker I was in Emmertts arms and he was kissing I leaned back against the locker.

"Bella as he pulled away you are right you are not like the fake girls and I saw that the minute I saw and that is why I am with you."

When we got to his car the rest of his family was waiting there leaning against it I notice that my truck was already gone from the parking lot Emmett helped me get in and we headed to the Cullens. When we got there Emmett helped me out of the truck an lead me through the door.

"Mom."he called a redhead women a little taller the Alice appeared out of no where

"Yes Emmett?"

"Mom this is bella swan my girlfriend, Bella this is my mom Esme Cullen."

"Welcome to our home Bella call your dad and tell where you are and if you need anything please ask."

"Thank you Mrs Cullen."

"Please call me mom or Esme either is fine."and left Emmett and I in the living room Emmett handed me the phone and I dialed my dad's work number."

"Chef Swan."

"Dad it is me."

"Hey bells what is up."

"Dad I have a date with Emmett cullen and I am at his house right now because his sister Alice asked me to come over and I left my truck at the house because Emmett can bring me home."

"Ok Bells be home no later then 11pm I do not want you out to late."

"Ok thanks dad."

"Want a tour?"Emmett asks as he takes me hand.

"Sure."

He took me all around downstaries and the up stairs "down that hall the room on the end is Caisle and Esme next to them is Edward and roselis and on this end the 1st one is jasper and Alice and I am all the way at the end want to see my room."

"Sure."

We enter his room and I notice there that it is filled with dvds, CDS, xbox games and book and a big screen and a couch but no bed."

"Emmett where is your bed?"

"Bella sit down I have something to tell you."

"Bella I am a vampire."

"But you go out in day late."

"That is just a mtyh I do not sleep coffin but we do have power mine is my strength, Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds except you, Rosalie her beauty, Esme is her compassion and motherly love, Carlisle is his torellence to blood."

"Edward cant read my mind is there something wrong with me."

"I just told you where in a house full of vampires and are worried because one of us cannot read you mind you ask If there is something wrong with you not what we ear."

"What do you eat."

"Animal blood you are not scared."

No."

"I think I love you Bella Swan." I smile

"I know I love you Emmett Cullen." and kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

I pulled Bella on to my lap and kiss her back at that moment Alice burst in to my room.

"Hey bella let's get you ready and it cool that he told you now we can be best friends just like I saw."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me off Emmett's lap and out of his room and in to hers and Jasper's.

"before I came home I stopped and got some clothes for you and that can stay here or go home with you.'

On her bed where a pair of black low rise jeans a pink tank top with black high heeled boots and a tight black tight jacket.

"Alice I am going to kill my self in those boots."

"Do not worry about it Emmett will keep you on your feet."

After I got dressed and she did my hair and make up we headed down the steps where Emmett was talking to a man that I never meet. When he looked up his jaw dropped open when he saw me I came up to his side and I wrap my arms around him and kiss his check. The boots brought me closer

to his height.

"Bella this is my dad Dr Caisle Cullen."

"It nice to meet you Bella I hear you are kinda accident prone."

"Just a little bite so I guess dating a guy that has a Dr. in the family is a good thing."

"I guess for you it is." he smiles at me I smile back at him

"Well I let you kids get going have a nice time."

"Thank." and we head to the movies

once we get to the movie theater.

"So what do you want to see." he asked me

"How about the new fast and the furious since I know how you like to drive very fast."

We got the tickets and headed inside the theater and we stop and got me some popcorn and a soda.

After the movies we walk along the shops and stop in there once we get in there the owner is there

"hey Emmett how it going and shakes Emmett;s hand

"this is my girlfriend Bella and I wanted to get something made up for her that has the cullen family crest."

"Well I am her up something with it and hers and your name on it."

"thanks and we walk out of the store."

"You did not have to do that."

"I wanted to and besides if you have that on other vamps well hopefully stay away from you and I wanted you to have it as long as you will have me."

"Mmm how does forever sound."

"Sounds good to me."as he kiss my head as we walk to the car once we get there he helps me in and we head back to his house.

Once we get there we head to his room and talk I fall asleep with my head on his lap

"Carlisle" I whisper knowing he can hear me.

"Can you call chef Swan and tell bella fell asleep in Alice's room."

"It done he said that was fine and she can come home whenever tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

I watch her sleep and if I did not have vampire hearing I would not have heard my angel say my name in you sleep I smiled and just held her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

I woke up to find a blanket thrown over me and a pillow under my head. I looked around and realized that I was in Emmett's room I looked at my watch omg I never went home last night my dad is going to kill me. It was 7 am at that moment Emmentt walked in to the room.

"Why did you not wake me up my father is going to kill me.?"

"Carlisle called your dad and told him that you feel asleep in Alice's room. If you want to get a shower I can show you where the bathroom is and Alice is dying to dress you again."

I groaned and got off the couch.

"How about after you are done getting ready we go buy you a bed for when you fall a sleep here you have some place to sleep other then the couch."

"You do not need to spend money on me I have you that is enough for me."

"I do not mind plus is it gives me something to do with it let me spoil you Bella let me make all of your dreams come true."

"They already when you kissed me."

I wrap my arms around him and kiss him he lifts me up and pins me to the wall when he lets me up for air we are both breathing hard.

"Sorry I did not mean for that happen."

"It ok I love you."

"Love you to."

He leads me to the bathroom where there are all new shampoo and bath stuff for me I smile and take a shower when I get out.

"Alice." I call knowing she would not be far away.

She bursts in holding a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top you can where the boots again

I get dress and head down the stairs not wearing the boots and still trip on my on two feet. Before I could even brace my self for the fall someone had me around the waist I look up it Rosalie.

"Thanks Rosalie."

"You are welcome I am begin to think that you are going to need one of with you just to make sure you don't fall."

I smile and walk over to Emmett and wrap my arms around his waist he shakes his head and places a kiss on my head.

"Bella sorry for the change of plans but would you mind if we played baseball today we can only play when there is a thunderstorm and there one coming." Carsile asked

"No it fine but I am not going to wear boots if I am going to watch."

"Actually you are going to ref so the boys do not cheat."

She hands me a baseball jersey with Cullen on the back of it and a pair of sneakers we all head out to Emmetts Jeep. When we get to field I put the jersey on and tie it at the waist Emmett lifts me on to his shoulders

"omg Emmett put me down."

He drops me and catches me bride style and the he let me legs go started spinning me around I laugh he places me on my feet Edward, Emmett, Alice are on one team Rosalie batted she hit

and started running

"Ok now I know why you guys need the thunder Edward ran and throw it Rosalie slid in and was safe jasper bated next and hit climbed a tree and caught it and throw it back

"Hey monkey man are you going to spend time with your girlfriend later." I called to Emmett before I could move Emmett was in front of me kissing me and wrap his arms waist my arms around his and he broke free and went back to play the game. I smile


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

The baseball game ended around 1pm we headed back to the house.

"Emmett can you take me home so Charlie does not think I am going to be out all night."

"Sure babe."

We headed out to the jeep and he lifted me to get in when we got to my house my dad was home and Emmett came around and helped me out we went up to the door and I let us in.

"Dad I called I am home."

"In here bells." he called from the living room

I walked in and he watching a baseball game I rolled my eyes.

"Dad there is someone I would like you to meet."

My dad stands up and turns to us Emmett comes from behind me holding out his hand.

"Chef Swan I am Emmett Cullen I just wanted to meet you so you knew who Bella was spending some much time with. I see you are watching a baseball game would you mind if I join you sir."

I could see the look in my father's eyes I knew Emmett had won him over.

"Nice to meet you Emmett sure you can watch it take a seat." as he shock Emmett's hand

I will be right back down guys. I headed upstairs and put my stuff away and grabbed a book since I did not have to start dinner for a little bite.

Emmett's POV

I was only half paying attion to the game the other was listing to Bella as I heard her coming down the stairs I listened to make sure she did not fall. She made it down safely and came and sat by me holding a book she started reading and I watched her and it was like I was seeing her for the first time. I do not know what she sees in me but this is the moment that I realized that I would give my own life before I let anything touch her that was evil. She moved and place her feet on my lap like she had done it a million times I smiled and started rubbing them and took one last look at her and went back to the game.

Charlie's POV

When Bella came home today I was not expecting her to have Emmett Cullen in tow

But the Cullen's are good people I have never had a problem with them. But Emmett is an ok looking kid I am not saying that my Bella is not pretty but she is not one most guys notice. He likes sports and that is a plus in my book and when she started coming down the satires it was like he was listing in case she fell she needs someone like that to look after her. As long as my Bella is happy I am happy but I think she picked an ok guy.

Bella's POV

When I came down I sat next to Emmett putting my feet on him and I looked him and realized that he was the only one for me good thing that no one in his family could read my mind because I would be in big trouble. I smile and start reading Romeo and Juliet a couple of hours later I look at my watch and realize I have to start making dinner.

I get up and give Emmett a kiss on the check.

"I am going to cook dinner guys."

"ok." They replied at the same time.

I groan and head to the kitchen wondering if introducing them to one another was a good idea. Once in the kitchen I grab a pot out I turn to start putting water in it am make pasta for dinner just as I am getting done Emmett comes in.

"hey baby I gotta go." I pout a little bit and walk over and wrap my arms around his waist

he lifts me to his level and kisses me. I kiss him back.

"leave you window open I will be back tonight love ya."

"Love you to."


	5. Chapter 5 chapter 6

Chapter 6

I served dinner to my dad and I after dinner I cleaned up.

"I am going to head up stairs and read dad good night."

"Night Bells I am going to Be heading up my self soon."

I went in and changed into my pj and laid down and started reading.

About a half hour later I heard a soft noise I look up and Emmett is standing there

Emmett's POV while he was away from Bella

When I walked into the house, the whole family was waiting for me.

"What up everyone."

"Emmett. Sit down. We have to talk about something." Carsile

I sit on the couch.

"What is up?"

"There have been a number of attacks on humans not to far from hear and they are getting closer and we are worried for Bella's safety we have all talked about one of us will be by her side no matter what. This came for you today you had a good idea maybe it will keep them away."

Handing me the necklace that I had made for Bella.

"Thanks."

I head to my room watching the forest wondering what I am going to do

"Yes Rosalie?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Keep her alive what else can I do."

"You know we will help you no matter what."

"Thanks Rose."I kiss her check jump out the window and head towards Bella's house as I approach I listen to the house. I she is in her room awake and her dad is fast asleep.

I jump up to her window and enter her room.

She hears and looks at me she throws herself into my arms I held her close breathing in her scent hoping that I would not lose her.

Bella's POV

I threw my self into his arms

"Mmm I have missed you."

"I have missed you to." There is a look in his eyes and could tell something was up

"Emmett tell me what is wrong and do not tell me anything because you do not have a really good poker face."

He laughs and pulls me into his arms and sits down in my rocking chair

"Bella there is a group of rogue vampires on the loose and they are getting closer to town I am hoping by you wearing this."He places the necklace around my neck.

"Wills keep them from coming after you but even so one of us will be with you at all time there are some that might say they are friends of ours the only ones that will ever come for is someone wearing the Cullen family crest."

I pull him towards the bed and lay with him there and for the 2nd night in a row I fall asleep in his arms and feel safe and secure.

Everyone POV

I wake up to another raining day I woke not to find Emmett in my but to find Alice and Rosalie

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Charlie left this for you and Emmett had to hunt so we came over to be with you."

I open the note that Charlie left for me. It read

Bella,

Sorry I am not there when you wake up but I had to go help with the murders and I will be working long and weird hours so I called the Cullens this morning and spoke to Esme a very nice women. You will be staying with the Cullens until this case is solved for some reason I feel as if you will be safe with them Bella. So please Bells be careful.

Dad.

I folded it back up and looked over and Rosalia and Alice and start crying before I know it they are there with there arms wrapped around me I wrap my arms around Rosalie.

"Bella come on let get you dressed and packed and take you to our house I know Emmett wants to go shopping for a bed for you It will be ok and I know Esme wants to get you a cell phone on our plan so you can be in contact whenever you need to be."

"Ok." I get up and get changed into a black sweater and black jeans and the high heel boots Alice have gotton for me."Rosalie carries my bags and Alice Carries me on her back.


	6. Chapter 6 chapter 7

Chapter 7

we arrived at the house I sat in the chair in the living room wrap my arms around my legs.

"Bella you will not get any of us hurt."I look and I see the whole Cullen clan around me Esme moves and place her hands on my shoulders and Emmett sits in front. It was like in there own way they were telling me they were not going anywhere.

"I thought you could not read my mind Edward?"

"I cant but Jasper says you are worry and that the only thing you would be worried about."

I stay that way for about a half hour until Emmett pulls me up.

"Come on Bella let go get your bed."

"What is with this family and shopping I mumble."

They all laugh as we all head out to Emmett's jeep and head to Seattle we got to the mall

Rosalia, Edward, Emmett, and I head to go shopping for my head and Alice dragged Jasper with her to go buy more clothes. When we entered the store there was a women there she looked at us

the checked her self in the mirror and walked over to us. I rolled my Eyes at Rosalie. She just shock her head and smiled.

"How my Name is Sara how may I help?"

"We are looking to get a new bed we kinda broke ours last night."

The women look like she did not know what to say. Emmett just smiled., Edward hid is laugh in a cough and Rosalie just looked around the store.

Right this way she lead us over to some beds

"Emmett hunni money no problem right."

"No it not babe."

"Good I want this one."

It was a cast iron king size bed with flowers around the posts she rang it up and told us it would be there tomorrow. We leave the shop and all bust laughing.

"Bella I can't believe that you said that."

"She was looking like she was trying to figure out a way to eat them I swear."

We walk around for a bite I buy some books and we start looking for Alice and Jasper we find them at a jewelry store. She looks up and runs to us.

"You are here I am buying all us new jewelry and Bella I got you new cell like Esme told me to."

We stand there and watch 2 and ½ hrs later we leave Jasper is carry my bags because Emmett is carrying me. Once we get back to the house Emmett lays me down on the couch. He went to go get me a drink. Carlisle walked in and saw me.

"Shopping with Alice."

"Yes that should be a sport."

He laughs and walks out the door to go to work at the hospital. Esme comes in and sits on the sofa and places the blanket around me Emmett comes back with a bottle of water I take a sip and fall asleep on Esme with her fingers running through my hair.

Esme POV

Bella Fell asleep on my lap and if my heart was still beating it would have stopped at that moment I have always wonder what it would feel like to have my own child do this after a long day or when she was upset or just wanted to.

Emmett smiled and went upstairs to play xbox the rest of the kids were off doing there own thing Carlisle came home around 3am from work and saw me still sitting there running my fingers through Bella's soft brown hair. He sits on the arm of the sofa watching me.

"Es I am sorry I was never able to give you another child."

"Carlisle you have given me four wonderful children put with Bella it get to do stuff I can never do with them like watching her sleep, cooking for her she is human and she can give me stuff the others cant I love all my children but she can give me some stuff they can't she is no more special then any of them she is just driffent."

Carlisle went off to get a book and I stayed there all night with Bella the rest came in and out and at all times but I was always the there running my fingers through her hair


	7. Chapter 7 chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke to Esme still running her fingers through my hair I just laid knowing she knew I was awake.

"You have to bella I will go make you something." I sit up and Esme heads to the kitchen and starts cooking Emmett comes down and sits next to me with his arm around my shoulders I leaned ageist him love his strength.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I dunno I have not thought about why not just hang out."

"Sounds good."

Esme brings in a plate of food and hands it to me.

"Thanks Esme this looks great."

"You are welcome sweetheart."

I eat and after I am finish I head to the kitchen and clean my dish off after I am done I head up stairs and get a shower and get dressed I put on a Purple sweatshirt and black jeans. I head in to Emmett's Room where he is laying on the sofa playing Xbox he pauses the game as I come and lay next to him. He kisses me I wrap my arms around his neck his one hand slides down my side and under my sweat shirt I arch ageist his hand. He rolls a little so I am under him his hand moves from under my shirt and down my thigh

I break free from the kiss needing air.

"Emmett we have to stop." I hear him growl a little and he pulls away from me his eyes have changed color from there light brown to almost black.

"I am so sorry Bella I would never pressure you into anything that you did not want to do but I do love you."

"I love you to Emmett but I am a virgin and I am not sure when I will be ready to lose it but I know I want it to be with you."

"Bella I better go hunt I need to do that more now that I am with you. Your blood tempts me and I never want to fear of biting you."

"Ok I will see you when you get back I love you."

"I love you to."

He jumps out the window and I stand and watch I see Edward and jasper follow close to him then I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in."

It Rosalie she.

"Want to come down stairs and watch a movie with me Alice and Esme went shopping and Carlisle is back at the hospital and you know where the guys are."

"Sure I will be right down."

A couple of minutes later I head down the steps and almost fall before I can land I fell a pair of arms around me and place me on my feet it Rosalie

"I am begging to think you need some around you 24/7 just to keep you on your feet."

I laugh "so what are we watching."

"Well how about either a room with a view or a walk to remember both total girly movies but I like girly sometimes."

"A room with a view it my Fav."

"Mine to."

We sit and watch after the movie is finish still no one is back.

"Rose cant I talk to you about something."

"Sure Bella what's up?"

"Well with all of your guys super hearing you might have heard what happen with Emmett and me."

"I did."

"I do not want him mad I mean he older then me and he has girls throwing themselves at him all the time I see it at school and everywhere we go."

"Bella he loves I have seen him with other woman and I can say that he has never once let them in, his room let us meet him, and he never gave them the Cullen family crest. Bella if you wanted to wait 10 years he would wait 10 years and never in those 10 years would he look at another girl the way he looks at you."

"Thanks Rosalie we sat there talking until the guys got home Edward sat on the arm of the chair Rosalie was sitting and Emmett lifted my legs and sat down and place back on his lap


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

the rest of the was spent playing games and just hanging out I went and got ready for bed around 10pm Emmett and I laid there just enjoying each other company until I fell asleep. I woke the next morning to someone shacking the bed

I groan and role over and open one eye and see Rosalie standing there.

"Go away."

"I would love to but we have to get ready for school."

I get up and head to the bathroom and take a shower once I am done the door opens and Rosalie enter with a black t-shirt that says true love in red and a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black sneaks

"How did you get Alice to let you dress me today."I smile at her she smiles back.

"I told I could make you look good and you still would be comfortable."

I get dress and head down stairs and grab a bowl of cereal to eat while the other are getting ready. Once I am done I wash my dish and the others are ready to go. We take Emmett's jeep because it is the biggest. We get to school in record time we get out and start heading to the school as we are crossing the parking lot Mike Newton comes and steps in front of me.

"Hey Bella I tried to call you this weekend and I got no answer I wanted to see if you wanted to go out."

I heard everyone growl low around he does not seem to hear it.

"My dad is helping with the murders so I am staying with the Cullens."

"You could have stayed with me."

"Why would I want to when I am dating Emmett and I am friends with Rosalie and Alice so why would I stay with you."

He grabs me roughly around the wrist before any of the guys know what happen I hear my wrist snap and I cry out in pain before he is suddly pulled off of my I look up and see Edward and Emmett beating Mike up.

"Emmett."I yell as I lean against Rosalie holding my wrist

Emmett looks and me and pull Edward off and they head over to me.

"Let get you yo Carlisle.' and we all get back in the jeep. Alice calls the school and tell the principle what happen as Jasper calls Carlisle to expect us. We pull up in front of the Emercy room and Carlisle, Esme and my dad are all standing there. I get out leaning on Carlisle as he steps forward and lifts me in his arms and the rest follow us in. He orders x-rays even though all of us know it is broken. I tell my dad everything that happen. He leaves to go talk to Mike and his parents

"Bella?" I look over at Carlisle

"It broken right Carlisle."

"Yes I am going to have to set it and put it in a cast."

"Fine can we get in done so I can go home."

"Sure. Emmett stay if you like she might need a hand to hold even though I am going to give her something."

Emmett has barley said anything I know he thinks it is his falt that I got hurt but its not Mikes mind must have things running through it if even Alice did not see this coming. He stands in front of me with his arms wrapped around my waist I bury my head in to his chest holding on to his shirt crying as Carlisle work on my wrist. After an hour.

"Ok Bella you can go home. Here are some pain medicine now and I bring home more for you when I come home I will check on you when I get home."

"Thank you Carlisle." I stand slowly and kiss his check.

We walk out and get back in the jeep the rest follow in silence. Esme follows in her car.

We get to the house. Emmett carries me in and to our room and lays me do on our bed and lays down next to me.

"Bella I am so so sorry this happen to you."

"Emmett things happen besides I never thought Mike would be the one to hurt me if anything I thought rouge vampire. Now we know to watch out for Mike and I still love you."

"Bella I love you and because of that you got hurt."

"Emmett I am not going anywhere and neither are you everyone has a rough time and besides if you leave then we wont get to do this again"

I lean up and kiss him with as much passion I can muster I hear him growl and roll and pin me beneath him I pull his shirt off and run my hands up and down his chest. He pulls away from I am breathing heavy.

"Call me whatever you want but I will not leave because I do not think I could be away from you your kisses your smell you I love you and I do not care if that brings hell to my front door."

He lays back down next to me and turns on the t.v I fall asleep a short time later. I am woken hours later to Esme and Emmett standing over me.

"Bella your dad is on his way."

Emmetts POV

when we got to school I could tell something was off I did not know that is was going to mean my Bella was going to get hurt. She keeps telling me it not my fault but I still feel like it is and she thinks I am going to leave. She right I did think about but her and Alice. Alice told me that if I left Bella would not be able to deal with it and I could not cause her that pain. But from now on I will make sure no and I mean no comes near my Bells.

Rosalie POV

I cannot believe that happen to Bella when I heard her wrist snap and I smelled the tears forming in her eyes I wanted to kill Mike but I know the guys would handle him and I knew we could not kill him but hey I can wish cant I. The worst part was not being able to do anything about the pain until we got her to Carlisle she is my little sister and my best friend it been such a long time since I have had either of those. I never thought a human would get under my skin but Esme is right she driffent because she is human but she also driffent because she is the only human that has meant this munch to any of us. The door bell is ringing so I guess that means her dad is here great.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emmett POV

There is a knock at the door the one constant thought going through our minds in Charlie going to let Bella stay with us. Esme answers the door she looks worried.

"Hello Chef Swan,"

"Please call me Charlie since you have been helping me out.'

"Charlie Bella is with Emmett in the living room."

They come in and Bella crips my hand even harder.

"Hey Bells how are you?"

"I am ok I am not in any pain right now Dr. Cullen said he would look at it when he got home."

"good well I talked to the Newton's and they are claiming Mike would not do such a thing but I have a ton of people saying other wise right now I cant put him in jell because I am still looking in to it. Do you want to come home I am still working on that other case."

"Dad go I will be fine I do think I will be alone anytime soon."

"Ok Bells I love you." He leans down and kisses her head."

"Love you to dad."

He gets up and leaves.

"Bella I have to go somewhere I will be back soon."

"ok." She turns on the TV.

Edward, Rosalie, and I slip out and head to Mike's house. Rosalie knocks while Edward and I go to his bedroom windows we hear let her in his room we jumped in his back was still to us Edward sat down in his desk chair and I leaned ageist the wall playing with a football.

"You really should not have hurt Bella she says."

"Yea that was a big mistake."

He turns I get to him before he knows that I am coming and he against the wall once I let go Edward goes and kicks him in the ribs I hear them crack and Rosalie comes over and breaks his wrist just like he had Bella's.

"We will take you to the hospital say you fell off a ladder because no one is going to believe you at this point we are respected in this town you lost that today when you broke Bella's wrist."

We knocked him out and took him to Carsile.

"Wake up Newtown I want to fell the pain my daughter had to fell as I was re setting her wrist crying in to my son's chest because she was in so much pain."

I ran home to find Bella reading one of Jasper's books while Alice was painting her toe nails.

"I hope you did not kill Mike."

We stand there there with our mouths hanging open. Rose was the first to speak.

"No he is in the hospital with broken ribs and a broken wrist."

Everybody point of view

Carsile walked as Esme was giving Bella her dinner of mac and cheese and Jasper, Edward, and I were in a Halo3 tournament.. He looked at her wrist and gave her more pain medicine to take later. He was not talking about what happen to Mike. He and Esme went out hunting. And all of us kids sat around playing games and stuff like that we all not going to school tomorrow and Bella was not because of her wrist or so that is what the school was being told.

Around 1am

"Emmett?"

"Yea Bella."

I was laying there rubbing her back.

"Can we go away this weekend just the two of us I love the family but I do not think we have had any time to ourselves since our 1st date."

I lay there realizing she is right.

"Sure we can we own a house in California we can go there it will only take a couple of hours with the way I drive."

"Mmm sounds good."

"I tell them later."

"ok." And with that she falls asleep I watch her wondering if that little human knows that I would give her the moon and the sun and stars to make her happy. And at that moment it seemed to be me.

"I love you Emmett."She whispers in her sleep

"I love you to." I watch her sleep as the sun comes up and my skin begins to sparkle.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

I woke to a super hyper pixie

"Bella get up we have to go to school."

"Why."

"Because I said so."

"Not good enough."

Alice sticks out her tongue as I walk past heading to the shower. The bathroom door is half open when I get to it I knock come in Bella Emmett calls out. I enter and he standing there in his jeans and no shirt.

"Oh sorry babe."

"It ok you can come in I was just getting done."

I enter and stand in front of him and stand on tip toe and kiss him he lifts me so I do not strain my self to much. He pulls back and I am breathing hard.

"Bella I am not sure if you are going to be my death or my salvaagtion."

"Well since you are already dead I am guessing your salvagation."

He sits me on the counter and kisses me again I arch against him. That is when Rosalie bursts in.

"Emmett please let her get ready I am not dealing with the pixie if she does not get to get Bella ready you get that honor."

"Ok ok." He pulls away and with a final kiss leaves the bathroom. I get in the shower and step out to find. A red tank top with a black jacket and black jeans and boots. I head down to the kitchen to find Emmett at the stove all I do is stare as he puts a plate of eggs and toast on the table.

"I know that moment you came in the room one your smell and two I can hear your heart beat."

"You did this?"

"Yes is it ok."

"It more then ok I love you Emmett Cullen."

"Not as much as I love you Bella Swan."

I sat down and eat breakfast when I was down I washed the dish and headed out to the jeep. Emmett helped me in and we headed off to school I was not looking forward to this but I know that my dad and Esme mad it so all of my classes had at least one Cullen in it. We got there and I slid out of the car and in instant Emmett was by my side wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Rosealie was on the other she held my hand. When we got in we all went to our lockers Emmett and I headed to class after and we sat down. Angla Weber walked and sat down in front me. She turned around.

"Hey Bella?"

"yes Angla."

"are you ok I heard what happen what mike did to you."

"it a little sure but said that is to be excpted.

"well you know that same day that happen Mike fell off a later and broke some ribs and broke his wrist as well."

"I heard something about that but I did not know what happen."

"well I am glad you are ok we are all surprised that Mike would do such if the whole school had not seen it we would not have belived it. Mike was trying to get Emmett and Edward suspend for beating him up but the school said it was his own fault and suspend him instead."

"for how long?"

"a week."

The teacher walked and Angla turned around. The day seemed to drag on and I was fine until I got to biology where Jessica Stanley was in my class Roselie was now in my class so she became my lab partner. Also by this time my wrist was killing me I could not wait to get home so I could take something for the pain.

"well I hear Bella not only living with the Cullens but she is sleeping with all the Cullen even we heard Jessica say to someone.

"Bella call mom and tell her to call school and tell them to send us home or come get us."

I pull out my phone and call Esme and tell what Rosealie said. She says she is on her way.

"you know Jessica that funny you should say anything about Bella how long have you been trying to get Emmett I mean you been fucking Mike all these years because Emmett would not give you the time of day."

The page came through for us to be dismissed I grab Rosealie arm.

"come on Rose lets get home I am in a lot of pain."

She looks at me and grabs my our books and we head for the door in the hallway we meet up with everyone else.

"what wrong."askes edwared

"I am in pain and Rose just flipped on Jessica Stanley for saying I am sleeping with all the Cullen men."

Roselie POV

I could tell Bella was in pain but I know she was trying to make it though the day she gad already said she was leaving at last period because of her wirst. I was moved in to Bella's Biology class I was sitting next to her rubbing her back. Because she was sitting there with her head on the table I could tell she was about to cry but I did not want to push her.

Then we heard Jessica Stanley talking and I knew I had to get her out of here so I had her call Esme and flipped on Jessica. I felt Bella grab my arm and pull me when we got the page to be dismissed. We got to the office and Esme was standing there looking worried.

The office assistant handed us passes we all left and at that moment bella who had been standing next to almost clasped if I hand not drop the books which japer caught.

Emmett lifted her from me Easily.

"Rose you drive." He handed me his keys and we sped home. Where bella took some pain medicicne and went to sleep.

Edward's POV

Everything at school is so annoying with this Mike thing the are acting like it all Bella's thought and it not her fault that Mike is a pig and thinks that he can have any girl that he wants the should be lucky that I have the self control that I do because I should eat them all for calling Bella a slut. And making my Rosie mad.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Emmett's POV

Bella laid sound a sleep on the couch in the living room I was standing by the window looking out as much I love Bella I know that I have brought nothing but trouble to her life and that is not fair to her. Before I could even finish that thought Edward and Esme came in and grabbed me and lead me up to the study. I saw Rosalie sitting with Bella. Once we were in the study Jasper closed the door blocking it.

"Emmett you cannot leave Bella if you do. She will become so depressed and there will be no one there to protect her from Mike or any Evil. It will kill her please do not do this to her we all love her. If that is your final choice we will be forced to stay here and pick up the pieces" Alice told me. I know what they were saying was true and I also know that I could not leave her I love her to much

"I am not going anywhere I love her to much and it would kill me.

"Good."

I left the study and went back down stairs to see Bella and Rosalie watching. The movie 27 dresses

"Oh goodie a girly movie."

"Emmet be good or I will sleep in your room alone and you can stay and play with the boys."

"Bella that not fair."

"Mmm yes it is."

She leaned back against me while Rosalie leaned on Edward

Alice POV

I was talking to Esme when I got the vision of Emmett leaving that is why I sent them down to go get him. After I talk to him and he realize what it would do to Bella I do see it change back to them getting married. I head to Jasper's and mine room.

"Hey Hun want to go hunt with me."

"sure." He marks the place in the book that he reading."

We jump out the window and head deep in the woods. I hear some deer and head off after and Jasper heads off in a driftnet direction we meet up about an hour later. I am standing on a log Jasper is standing behind me with his arm around my waist.

"Do you think Emmett is going to stay?"

"Yea Jazz I think he loves Bella to much to cause her any amount of pain."

"None of us do but will us being in her life hurt her."

"Nothing that she won't be able to handle she loves him and us she sees us as her family and she wants us in her life."

"Good."

We start running home when we get there Edward and Carlisle are talking about playing baseball again. I look and tell them we can play after school tomorrow."

I hear Bella groan.

"Great."

"You will be fine Bella it just going to be thunder no rain and besides Carlisle will bring

Home a wrap so you can be in the rain for a few mins."

She rolls her eyes and then heads up stairs to get ready for bed even she not going to sleep because she sleep most of the afternoon.

I changed in to a pair of old shorts that I was using as pajamas and I open Emmett's drawers and found on of his t-shirts and put it on.

"Hey Emmett"

He appears in the door way once he sees what I am wearing he closes the door and wrap me up in his arms and kisses with like it was going to be the last time.

"You look good in my clothes."

"I seem to think so."

He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him

He grabs his hoddie and puts it on me and moves me so I am on his back.

"Hold on tight."

I hold on to him with all my might and we jump out the window. He lands with grace and starts running towards only something he can see.

We end up running until he gets to a light house I did not even know it was there. He climbs up the side and we stand at the top.

"OMG this is so beautiful."

"Glad you like I have been coming here since we move."

"You never brought any one here have you not even your family."

"No I have not only you."

"Thank you."

I kiss him and he draws back and holds me until I start shriving and we head back to the house. In the back of my mind I knew if he asked me to marry him today I would say yes.

One of these days I am going to ask her to marry me there. Emmett thought at the same time.

:


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Every one point of view

They raced back to the house. Alice told them that they could not go to school tomorrow because it was going to be sunny. Then, after school, there was going to be a thunder storm. That meant that Bella was going to school alone.

"Bella, we will all be as close we can to the school without being seen. If you need me call me. I will be there, the school is dark enough for me to be." Carlisle said.

"Ok, but what am I going to drive? I can not drive my truck because my hand; I cant use the clutch."

"Take the jeep there no clutch." Emmett said

"Ok wait a minute, someone mark this day down. Emmett is letting someone drive the jeep!" Jasper said as Emmett lunged for him. Jasper started running straight out the back door.

"Are they ever going to grow up?" Bella ask Esme.

She laughs "probably not; but you know as well as I do that you would not love Emmett any other way."

"True."

**Bella pov**

I went upstairs and lay in bed. After a little while Emmett came in and lay next to me.

"Are you ok baby?"

"I just feel like something is going to happen."

"Yeah, that's usually because Alice had a vision. She has not had one so it will be fine."

"I hope so."

I roll over and fall asleep with my head on my shoulder.

The next morning Emmett woke me up with a kiss.

"Mmm...Hey baby."

"Hey Hun. As much as I would love to do about half of the thoughts in my head; you have to get up for school."

I wrapped my arm around his neck and pull him back to me.

"Only half the thoughts in your head, what about the other half?"

"Those will have to wait until you become one of us; because I would break you other wise."

"Oh so you are going to change me?"

"That is another discussion"

I got up to get ready. As I got out of the shower Emmett was there holding a pair of jeans, a tank top and a hoddie I have never seen.

"Ok you are picking out clothes for my now?"

"Alice picked out everything but the hoddie; that is mine. The school knows that. It has my scent on so I'm killing to birds with one stone."

"Oh really?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him as I pressed myself against him.

"Bella, if you are trying to tempt me its working; but you still have to go to school."

"Ok."

He leaves me to get dressed. I headed downstairs, the feeling of dread getting stronger. Grabbing a bagel off of Esme for breakfast and the truck keys off of Emmett, I kiss him like it might be the last time.

I walked out the door to the jeep get in and drive to school.

Once I got to school and climbed out of the jeep, everyone was looking because none of the Cullens were with me. This was going to be a long day.

I entered my 1st period and the feeling got worse, I texted Carlisle.

_The feeling is getting worse__.__ please be very close by__?_

_I will be Bella __._

Class ended, I got up and walked out. I was walking to my next class when I saw Mike walking towards me. As he walked by me I felt a sharp pain in my side. I put my hand there, leaning against the wall because of the pain, I moved my hand and looked at it; the was blood.

I pull out my phone shaking.

"Carlisle! Mike just stabbed me. I am bleeding and in a lot of pain."

By this time people noticed and were coming around; running to get help. Next thing I knew Carlisle was by my side with jasper. Carlisle pulled the hoddie off and lifted the tank top to apply pressure to the wound as the EMT came; Carlisle was shouting stuff. Jasper was holding my hand, I know he was sending me calming waves.

When we got to the hospital Emmett and the rest of the family was there. Jasper was replaced by my side in an instant.

"I am here baby. Mike is going to pay I promise you that!"

The stab was not bad. I had stopped bleeding by the time I got there; they stitched me up. By that time, I was in more pain then I was when he stabbed me. Carlisle allowed Emmett to be with my while he stitched me up. When he was done I was ready to go to bed.

"Can we go home yet?"

"well, normally we do not let people go home that have just been stitched up. We like to make sure they will not rip; but since I will be home with you the rest of day, it will be fine. Let me go sign the paper to get you out."

"Thank you."

"Baby I am so so sorry this happened to you."

"It's ok Emmett. I am just glad that you are going to take care of him for me."

That was when my dad walked in.

"Hey bells how are you?"

"I have been better."

"We arrested mike. The knife was in his locker, along with pictures of you and the different Cullens circled in all of them. He had things like: 'if I can have her no one can' written down too."

"Thanks dad."

Carlisle walked in

"Charlie."

"Carlisle thanks for saving my daughters life."

"No offense Charlie but she is my daughter too; and I would do anything for her. I am just mad that I could not protect her from scum like Mike."

"Same here."

"Hello? I want to go home! I am sure Esme will probably be calling and texting you every 2 seconds until we get home."

"Ok bells, let get you out of here."

Emmett helped me get down. Once my feet were on the ground he picked me up bridal style and carried me to Edwards Volvo; putting me on the passenger side. Getting in, we headed to the house with Carlisle leading and Charlie following.

This was going to be fun!


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Emmett's POv

We pulled up to the house. Carlisle grabbed Bella's bags as I lifted her out of the car and into the house. Bella had called it; The minute we got in to the house Esme was by my side asking how bella was, telling me to put her on the couch she had made up so Bella will be Comfortable.

As I set her down she winced a little, trying to keep a straight face.

"Baby, you do not have to hide your pain from any of us. we are here for you." I said concerned.

"Ok then. This hurts like a bitch!" she moaned, Letting the pain show on her face. Charlie stepped forward grabbing her hand squeezing it for comfort.

"Bella, I am so sorry I was not there to protect you. If you would like I could stop working on the case to stay home and take care of you?." Charlie asked verbalizing the guilt we all felt for not being able to protect her.

"Dad it's ok. Go, I do not think I am going to be out of anyone's sight anytime soon anyway; I will not cost you your job. Besides, if I was at the house Esme would be there almost 24/7 taking care of me I am sure. Lets save her the trip dad. Plus, you have to call mom and tell her what happened, as much as I hate that you have to. The Cullen's have the spare room I will be fine, I think I am going to be out of school for a while anyway."

" yeah she's right Charlie, I'll be keeping her out for a month." Carlisle said "so all of your injuries can heal." he concluded looking at Bella.

"Ok. Bella, if you need me you know where to find me. I am going to call your mother now."

"Charlie the phone is this way." Esme said leading him out of the room.

I looked over the bella as she leaned back moaning in pain.

"Emmett, can you sit behind me and place you hand over the stitches? They kinda feel like they are hot." she asked wincing.

"sure baby, anything you want; it's yours."

I walked over to the couch, picking her up so I could sit behind her. I placed my cold hand over her stitches as she breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly falling fell asleep leaning back on me.

Trying to relax I turned on the TV, not really watching it. All I could see in my head was Bella getting stabbed and not being able to get to her side. I should have listen to her when she said something bad was going to happen today.

At looked up at the sound of our parents entering the room.

"Emmett why is you hand over Bella stitches?" Carlisle asked noticing our position.

"She said they Felt like they where burning dad."

"Let me look," I remove me hand so that Carlisle could have a look. He muttered something about them being a little red.

"We have to go pick Renee up later. she will be staying here for the night, until we check her into a hotel. Where she will have more privacy." Carlisle said after he was done.

"Ok dad, I'm going to stay home with Bella."

"That is fine Emmett." he replied standing up.

Bella POV

I hated that I had to bring my mom all the way up here. I also knew that if I had not had Charlie call her, she would have been even more angry. I fell in to a restless sleep visions of it happening over and over. I screamed bolting upright and moaning with pain. I opened my eyes to Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle at my side.

"Bella are you ok?" asked Rosalie as she placed her hand in mind.

"No. Every time I close my eyes all I see is what happened. I feel like Mike has taken over my life Rose! I would like to get out of these clothes please." I sighed frustrated.

"Sure." she nodding lifting me as if I weighed nothing to mine and Emmett's room sitting me on the edge of the bed. Going over to Emmett's dresser she took out one of his T-shirts helping me to get changed. The T-shirt was black and said joker on the front as well as my baggy black and red pants. As soon as she finished Emmett came in telling us that my mom was there while picking me up carrying me down the stairs, to place me on the couch.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled up at her.

"You are welcome Bella."

At that moment my mom decides to rush over and crushing me to her.

"Mom please let go that kind of hurt."

"Sorry baby."

I leaned back on Rosalie who sat behind me, placing her hand on the stitches.

I breathed a sigh of relief. My stomach grumbled making me realize that I had not eaten since breakfast.

"Esme?"

I called knowing that she would hear if I had said it in a whisper.

"Yes dear." She seemed to just float into the room.

"I just realized that I have not eaten since breakfast this Morning. I was wondering if it not too much trouble could you make me something to eat" I asked smiling.

"Sure what would you like?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream" I laughed "but since I am living with a Dr right now I am guessing he would object; so whatever is fine."

She came back with the ice, a sandwich and a bottle of water. Handing it to me I sat up a little leaning back against Rosalie, and started eating. Once I was finished Esme took the plates.

"Bella what happen?" asked my mom

"I was at school alone. The Cullen's could not be there because they had to do something. They said they would stay close by if I needed them, I had been feeling dread all day and it got worse as a 1st period went on; I texted Carlisle to tell him to stay close. As I was walking from 1st to 2nd period I saw Mike walking towards me, as he passed me I felt a sharp pain in my side and I placed my hand there. When I looked at my hand I saw blood, I called Carlisle and he was there by my side in no time with Jasper.

Jasper was trying to calm me down and he called an ambulance, ad well you know the rest."

Hearing what happened to me set the whole family growling I was the only one that heard it.

"Oh baby you are coming to stay with me." she said worriedly

"Mom no! I am not I am not leaving Emmett. I am not going to run mom besides he is in jail."

"If this is what you want." she conceded

"Mom there no place else I'd rather be; except maybe in bed."

"Mrs. Smith, Bella was only released from the hospital because she is in my care. now I do not know about you; but I do not think we would want her to spend the next week in the hospital because of her stitches. not when she can be here with her family, food she will eat and more than 5 channels on TV." Carlisle spoke to my mother in a tone I do not think my mother has ever heard before, she looked stunned and I was trying not to laugh.

"Emmett Hun?"

"Yeah baby." Emmett said trying not to smirk.

"Can we go to bed?" I asked

"Sure baby" lifting me up we headed for the stairs.

"Wait a minute" my mom said.

I let out a deep breath and winced in pain as I did so.

"Yes mom?" I replied raising my eyebrow in question.

"Where do you sleep here?" she asked perplexed.

"Emmett and I share a room." I sighed

"You two share you are having sex Bella I am disappointed in you." she said sternly raising her voice a little.

"Jasper can you take Bella for a minute." Emmett asked turning around.

"Sure." he placed me in Jaspers arms then turned to face my mother.

"ok lets get a few things straight. First Bella and I have never had sex and my parents trust there children; Jasper and Alice share a room, so do Edward and Rosalie. Secondly, do you think I am going to leave her side after what happen today?"

My mom looked stunned as Emmett took me from Jasper's arms and headed upstairs and placing me on our bed.

"Good night Emmett I love you."

"I love you too Bella." I was asleep by the time he pulled me in to his arms.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

BPOV

I woke up to find myself still in Emmett's arms. I stretched moaning in pain as I did. "Damn! really should not have done that."

"Baby are you ok?" asks Emmett

"I'm fine, I think; but if you want, you can get Carlisle to come and check me out."

"I will, it would make me feel better."

Standing he left to retrieve Carlisle. A few moments later they returned.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asks. Glaring at Carlisle I roll over so that he can check on my stitches.

"Ok should not have asked that question." he murmured while checking me over.

"Everything looks fine I will go get one of the girls to help you shower."

"Ok thanks Carlisle."

"Emmett why did this happen to me? Mike did not even know me. How did he want me that badly?" I was crying by the time I finished my sentence.

"Baby, I don't t know. All I know is that I met you for only few minutes, and I knew I would meet my death before I would let harm come to one hair on you head. I have failed you twice. I am so sorry Bella. I love you with all my heart, please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive Emmett. I love you and i always will."

At that moment someone cleared their throat causing me look to see Rosalie there with bags of clothes.

"Do I even want to know how you got clothes this early in the morning?" I asked as she threw the bags on the bed.

"No. Now come, we got you some loser clothing but still stylish. You know Alice."

"Yeah, I have a feeling I am never going to be out of style again."

"No you will not" a voice floated through the hall.

Shaking my head, I headed to the bathroom. once Rosalie and I were inside with the door is closed I took off my clothes. she helped after turning on the water. I stepped inside, feeling someone step in behind me I turned to see Rosalie standing in a green bikini. she slowly started helping me wash. I noticed that all the supplies are the strawberry scent that I love. After finishing washing I slowly got out. Rosalie helped me get dressed also braiding my hair. we exited the bathroom to see jasper waiting for us instead of Emmett.

"What up jasper?"

"Emmett wanted me to tell you he was going hunting. Right now you are not to walk, he asked if I minded carrying you around; since none of the girls can because your mother and father are here already."

I groan " yeah thanks because even standing to take that shower drained me."

He lifted me up and carried me down the stairs, where my parents were sitting on the love seat, Esme had just walked in with food for me, Carlisle was standing next to the chair,and Alice was sitting on the floor near the sofa. Jasper placed me on the sofa as Esme handed me a plate of food.

"Thank you Esme."

"You are welcome dear."

At that moment Emmett walks in bending down to kiss me "hey baby".

"Hey hunny"

Emmett POV

I went hunting only because I knew Bell's parents would be coming back, and I knew they were going to say some hurtful things to us. I had already asked Esme and Carlisle if it came down to it would they let Bella live with us; they had agreed in a heartbeat. I laughed at my own joke since our hearts did not beat. As I sat looking out over the lake I got a text from Jasper, she was almost done with her shower. That very thought had me wanting to run home and join her but I didn't. I finished off another deer and headed back to the house. As I got closer I could tell that her parents were there and Jasper was coming down with Bella.

I entered through the back door and came up and kissed her "hey baby."

"Hey hunny." she replied.

I sat at her feet and she placed them on my lap. her mother was glaring at me and chief swan was looking like he rather be anywhere but near his ex-wife. Before I could even get comfortable Bell's mom interrupted the silence.

"I do not want my daughter dating some muscle bound steroid idiot"

We all busted at laughing even Bella until she started gasping in pain, Carlisle was by Bell's side "what is it. what is wrong?"

"Pain in my side like--" I know what she was going to say, it was like a stabbing pain.

Carlisle lifted her and carried her to his office; her parents not far behind. As Carlisle placed her on a table, I came around to place my hands on her face to keep her cool.

"She just over did her self she will be fine in a couple of minutes." they all left leaving Bella and I alone. I sat holding her for a while.

"Bella your mom is causing you stress. how about we give her a choice: either accept us or she can go home and you will call her. I am not going to lose you even if that means I have to fight my bitchy mother in-law."

"Mr. Cullen is that a proposal of marriage."

"Some day it will be, I am going to make you my wife. I want you by my side forever."

She leaned forward and kissing me, I felt my need for her rise. I held it back knowing that she was hurt.

Rene POV

I sat down stairs waiting for my daughter to come down, she was getting showered. the girl.... Rosalie was helping her. I should have been helping her, she is my daughter. A little while later she was carried down the stairs by the boy they call Jasper, her own muscle bound idiot boyfriend was not here he had to run an errand real fast. he came in as she it settling down to eat.

They were all sitting quietly in the living room, I start of the conversion saying.

"Bella I do not want you dating some muscle bound steroid idiot."

They all laughed at me. Even my own ex husband and daughter. All of the sudden Bella gasps in pain, Carlisle the doctor is by her side looking her over. he picked her up carrying her into his office, he says she is fine and is under to much stress. ushering us all out of the room we head back downstairs. About fifteen minutes

later Bella and Emmett came back down, she was walking kind of slowly and was leaning on him for support. once she gets to the last step she sits down on it Emmett by her side, after a few moments he picks her up and sits her on the couch. I was not prepared for what happened next.

Bella POV

I decided that if my mom was going to affect my health she did not need to be here. I love her she is my mom; but I will not let her insult my new family. "now every listen to me and listen good no one speaks until I am finished."

They all shook their head yes.

"mom you have a choice either except the Cullen's - and that means all of them even Emmett - or you can call the airlines and head home now. I will not have you talking bad about any of these people, they are my friends and they are my family. I will not leave them. Mom if you do not understand then sign all of your rights over to Charlie and stay out of my life. Dad I love you and I know you know what good people the Cullen's are. I love Emmett with all my heart, dad you would not have left my in their care if they were not. As for the rest of you I am sorry for how my mother has acted; but now she has a choice to make, and she can make it alone lets all go out side on the deck. Emmett lifted me up and we all walked outside to sit on the lounge chairs. Emmett stood by the railing as Rosalie sat next to me.

"Bella where the hell did that come from?"

"From hanging out with you Rose I see how you never back down. I am sick of people walking all over me."

We all sat around talking while my mom was still inside. After a little while we heard the front door close. A tear fell down my cheek and my dad, Rosalie and Emmett all hugged me.

"Bella I am sorry your mom could not accept the Cullen's, but I am not leaving you. I just got you back and you are my world and I know that Emmett is going to make you happy."

"Thank you dad."


	15. Chapter 16

This chapter did not have beta sorry for any mistakes

Chapter 16

Charlie pov

I left the Cullens and headed back to the station and called Rene hotel.

"Hello"

"Hello Rene"

"What do you want Charlie?"

"I am asking you to sign your right over to me for Bella's sake if she wants to call or see you I will not stop that but I will not let you hurt my baby girl anymore"

I heard her gasp and there was silence for a full 2 minutes.

"If that is what you want Charlie then I will do it for Bella I won't leave until the papers are signed."

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone and called Carlisle next.

"Hello Charlie"

"Hey Carlisle do you know of a lawyer that could draw up paper signing over Rene right to me.

"Sure I call him and have them done as soon as possible."

"Thanks for everything Carlisle."

"You are welcome."

We hang up and I place my head in my hand how did this ever happen I wonder.

I start doing my paper work hoping that today will be an easy day I wanted to go see Bella again as well as maybe go fishing this weekend.

Carlisle pov

"That was an interesting call."

"What happened dear?" Esme asked

"Charlie asked me I knew a lawyer that would draw up the paper work giving all right to Bella to Charlie."

"Wow he is making her do it."

"Seems like it well let me go make this call." I kiss Esme on the head and go to my office to make the call.

Emmett Pov

I heard what mom and dad where saying and I was glad that Bella was a sleep.

But I was also glad that Charlie was protecting Bella. I closed the bedroom door to where my angel was sleeping and went downstairs to where jasper was playing halo he paused the game and asked if wanted to join him hunting I agreed and once we were out the door he pounced on me. I smirked only jasper would use wrestling as a way to cheer me up. I rolled and landed on my feet facing and smirking.

"Something you want brother of mine."

"Yea for you to have some fun and realize Bella is worth it."

"I smile I could have told you that."

I lounged for him we wrestled around neither of us winning but it felt good and we hunted. Once we got back to the house Jasper and I both looked liked we had been out in the mud all week.

"Stop rights there you two."

We cringed and turned and faced Esme.

"You will not be tracking mud into my house. So you better go house off then hope you sister and wife bring you clothes to change into."

We hosed and luckily rose and Alice did bring us clothes and we changed.

When we entered Bella was up doing some homework."

She looked up at and smiled. I rushed over to her side kissing her neck.

"miss me baby."

"mmm yea and I heard you got yelled at be mom."

I cringed yea jasper and I where having a little fun while we hunted."

She shaked her head and get back to work I help so she not doing it all night after an hour or so we call it quits and join the others who are watching csi ny.


End file.
